Crudelia De Mon
Crudelia De Mon è la principale antagonista de La Carica Dei 101.E' amica di Anita e mandante del rapimento dei cuccioli.Ama le pelliccie e ne vorrebbe una con le pelli dei cuccioli dalmata.E' una delle antagoniste di Once Upon A Time Apparizione:La Carica Dei 101-La Carica Dei 101:Questa Volta La Magia è Vera-La Carica Dei 102-Topolino e I Cattivi Disney-La Carica Dei 101 2-Descendants-Cruella Programmi Televisivi:La Carica Dei 101-House Mouse-Once Upon A Time Videogiochi:La Carica Dei 101:Fuga da Casa De Mon-La Carica Dei 102:Cuccioli Alla Riscossa-Disney Universe-Disney Villains Challenge Disney World:Fantasmic-Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party-Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade-Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-The Golden Mickeys-Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade-Midship Detective Agency-World of Color-Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular Interpretata:Gleen Close(Live-Action)-Wendy Raquel Robinson(Descendants)-Victoria Smurfit(OUAT)-Emma Stone(Cruella) Doppiatrice:Rosetta Calavetta(1961)-Ludovica Modugno-Roberta Paladini(OUAT)-Alessandra Cassioli(Descendants) Lavoro:Pellicciaia Allineamento:Cattiva Casa:Villa De Mon Parenti:Madeline(Mamma)-Carlos(Figlio) Amici:Gaspare-Orazio-Lars-Malefica-Regina-Jafar-Ursula-Uncino-Ade-Dr Facilier-Scar-Frollo-Mal-Evie-Carlos-Jay-Tremotino-James-Strega Cieca-Lady Tremaine-Regina Rossa-Magò-Shere Khan-Principe Giovanni-Madame Medusa-Rattigan-Re Cornelius-Gaston-Ratcliffe-Shan Yu-Clayton-Yzma-Narissa-Dr Facilier-Madre Gothel-Hans-Chernabog Nemici:Pongo-Peggy-Rudy-Anita-Nanny-Cuccioli Dalmata-Merlino-Pinocchio-Belle-David-Emma-Henry-Isaac-Biancaneve-Fata Smemorina-Adam Status:Viva-Morta(Once Upon A Time) Ruolo:Antagonista Franchise:Cattivi Disney-Classici Disney-101 Dalmatians-OUAT-Descendants La Carica dei 101 La notte del parto dei cuccioli,i Radcliffe vengono visitati da Crudelia,ex compagna di scuola di Anita,donna ricca,amante del lusso e spregiudicata.Crudelia si offre di comprare la cucciolata per una grossa somma,ma Rudy si oppone chiarendo che i cuccioli non sono in vendita.Gaspare e Orazio,aiutanti di Crudelia,entrano in casa con la forza e rubano i cuccioli.Pongo e Peggy partono alla volta del maniero De Mon,giungendo prima che Gaspare e Orazio abbiano la meglio sui cuccioli e sul sergente Tibs.Pongo e Peggy si rendono conto che sono diventati 99.Sconvolti dai piani di Crudelia,decidono di adottarli.Iniziano la marcia di ritorno verso Londra,inseguiti da Crudelia,Gaspare e Orazio.Arrivano in un paese alle porte di Londra e individuano un furgoncino diretto in città sul quale salire,ma gli inseguitori gli impediscono di proseguire.Ricorrono allo stratagemma di ricoprirsi di fuliggine in modo da sembrare dei terranova,passare inosservati sotto lo sguardo degli inseguitori e salire sul furgone.Il piano riesce,ma Crudelia capisce l'inganno e parte all'inseguimento.Tenta di buttare il furgone fuori strada ma Gaspare ed Orazio,che cercano di tagliargli la strada,sbandano e finiscono per scontrarsi con Crudelia.Entrambi si schiantano in un burrone e Crudelia urla di frustrazione mentre il furgone se ne va La Carica dei 101-Questa Volta la Magia è Vera Anita è una dipendente di un'azienda di moda guidata da Crudelia,la quale,maltrattando Alonzo e vedendo un disegno-modello di Anita con dipinto un cappotto dalmata,sembra apprezzare l'idea di realizzare una pelliccia di dalmata,pur avendo saputo che Anita possiede una dalmata,Peggy.Crudelia,facendole credere di realizzare una pelliccia in modo legale e senza uccidere,la vuole creare rubando i dalmata ed uccidendoli per scuoiarli.Pongo, aspettando l'amico-padrone Rudy per una passeggiata al parco, scambia lo sguardo con Peggy che passa per caso insieme alla sua amica-padrona Anita, anche lei diretta al parco.Anita rimane incinta e anche Peggy avrà 15 cuccioli.Tutto sembra procedere serenamente e per il meglio,quando ecco comparire Crudelia,che essendo attratta dalle pellicce,complotta per impossessarsi della cucciolata allo scopo di usarne il manto per realizzare la pelliccia.Le viene portata dal London Zoo una pelliccia di tigre siberiana rubata ed uccisa da Scortikon,ladro nascosto,ma al servizio di villa De Mon,oltre ad essere un ladro è uno psicopatico muto,poiché da giovane è stato azzannato alla gola da un cane,perdendo la capacità di parola e procurandosi una cicatrice sul collo.I cuccioli vengono al mondo e sopraggiunge Crudelia,intenzionata ad acquistarli per 7500 sterline,ma al rifiuto di Anita e Rudy licenzia Anita e se ne va infuriata,ma ingaggia Orazio e Gaspare per rapire i piccoli.Nonostante la loro stupidaggine,riescono nel loro intento.I cuccioli fuggono in una fattoria dove i loro genitori sono stati chiamati ad aspettarli.Crudelia scopre il loro nascondiglio e cerca di recuperarli;offesa dagli insulti di Gaspare e da un corvo che le ruba il cappello,decide di cercare da sola i cuccioli.Gaspare e Orazio cercano la stalla dove si sono rifugiati i dalmata,ma vengono arrestati.Crudelia viene umiliata dagli altri animali della fattoria:finisce per avere un suino addosso,dopodiché tentando di recuperare il cappello trovato in testa a un procione cade in una cisterna di melassa e,dopo aver borbottato in faccia agli animali viene catapultata nel letame dei maiali.La polizia l'arresta;Crudelia ha scambiato una puzzola per la sua borsa,che li lascia sotto un fetore,come umiliazione La Carica dei 101 2 Crudelia è in libertà vigilata e ha un ordine restrittivo per il suo comportamento.Non le è più consentito di mantenere il suo stile di vita precedente(le è stata tolta la possibilità di comprare pellicce e le sono state sequestrate la sua azienda di moda e la sua abitazione,e la sua macchina non è stata riparata dopo l'incidente),e cerca di lenire la sua fissazione per le macchie con l'aiuto di Lars.Al fine di ispirarlo,Crudelia riavvia la sua caccia ai dalmata,usando una foto di Macchia sul giornale per trovare il loro nuovo indirizzo.Crudelia fa uscire di prigione Orazio e Gaspare,e li manda con un furgone di cibo per cani a rubare i cuccioli.Gaspare e Orazio ci riescono e portano i cani a Lars.Quando Crudelia richiede che le venga fatto un capolavoro con la pelliccia,Lars si rifiuta,non volendo far del male ai cuccioli.Crudelia lo lega e imbavaglia,e ritorna al suo piano di fare una pelliccia di dalmata.I cuccioli catturati utilizzano il telegrafo del crepuscolo per inviare un segnale di soccorso,che viene raccolto da Macchia e Fulmine,che vanno a salvarli.Crudelia riesce a catturare Fulmine e Macchia.Macchia riesce a liberare la sua famiglia.I dalmata fuggono attraverso il tetto,ma Crudelia,Gaspare e Orazio scoprono la fuga e li inseguono.I cuccioli scappano a bordo di un autobus a Londra,mentre Crudelia,Gaspare e Orazio li inseguono con il furgone.Crudelia,Gaspare e Orazio intrappolano i cani in un vicolo.Macchia cerca di tenerli occupati mentre gli altri scappano,ma non ci riesce.Fulmine arriva,essendo stato portato lì da Lars,e finge un attacco di cuore distraendo Lampo,Crudelia,Gaspare e Orazio.Macchia toglie il freno a mano dell'autobus,costringendo Crudelia,Gaspare,Orazio e Lampo a tuffarsi nel Tamigi insieme al loro furgone.La polizia arresta Lampo,Gaspare e Orazio,mentre Crudelia,completamente pazza,viene portata in un istituto mentale La Carica dei 102 Crudelia esce di prigione per buona condotta,in seguito ad una cura medica del dottor Pavlow:ora si fa chiamare Delia ed ama gli animali,come il suo cane Fanfulla.Crudelia entra in contatto con Kevin,che aveva aperto un canile dove ospitava i cagnolini abbandonati,ma ora sta per chiudere e Crudelia compra il canile facendolo rimanere con il suo lavoro,per dimostrare che ama gli animali.A causa del suono del Big Ben,la cura psichiatrica perde il suo effetto e torna sé stessa,e le torna il desiderio della pelliccia di dalmata:così chiede aiuto a Jean Pierre Le Pelt.Comincia l'inghippo per accusare dei rapimenti Kevin.Crudelia torna ad indossare abiti ornati di piume e pelliccia cercando di celare se stessa a Chloe,sicura del suo cambiamento.I cuccioli da rubare devono essere 99,ma Crudelia ne vuole 102,e li fa rapire ad Alonzo e a Le Pelt,dato che aveva aggiunto ai 99 cuccioli già presi anche i tre di Chloe,da cui Crudelia decide di fare un cappuccio per la pelliccia,tutto ciò per vendetta nei confronti della generazione di Misurino:Comincia una corsa contro il tempo per salvare i cuccioli.Mentre i cuccioli vengono caricati sull'Orient Express in destinazione Parigi alla Maison Le Pelt per la creazione della pelliccia,Crudelia e Le Pelt,che ha rapito i cani di Chloe,brindano al loro successo,Arrivati a Parigi,Chloe e Kevin riescono a far fuggire i cuccioli,grazie al pappagallo Garibaldi,e a Nuvolina.Crudelia insegue i dalmata fino a una fabbrica di dolci,ma dopo un inseguimento viene intrappolata nella pasta dei dolci da Nuvolina e diventa una torta.Crudelia e Le Pelt vengono arrestati,mentre Alonzo,per aver liberato Chloe e Kevin ed aver imprigionato Le Pelt,viene graziato.Poiché Crudelia non esce dal carcere di Parigi,non cambierà mai il carattere e viene lasciata sul lastrico Descendants Dopo il loro matrimonio,Belle e Adam uniscono i regni negli Stati Uniti di Auradon,venendo eletti re e regina.I cattivi vengono imprigionati sull'Isola degli Sperduti,isola con una barriera magica che impedisce l'uso della magia e di fuggire.Dopo vent'anni loro figlio Ben è pronto per essere incoronato re.Il suo primo proclama è invitare i figli dei cattivi a frequentare la Auradon Prep,la scuola del regno frequentata dai discendenti delle fiabe Disney più famose.Per cominciare,Ben decide di invitare pochi di loro,quelli che secondo hanno bisogno di aiuto.I quattro prescelti sono Carlos,figlio di Crudelia De Mon,Jay,figlio di Jafar,Evie,figlia della Regina Cattiva,e Mal,figlia di Malefica.Mentre stanno facendo casino cantando Rotten to the Core,vengono convocati da Malefica,con l'ordine di rubare la bacchetta della Fata Smemorina per avere il controllo sul bene e sul male.I ragazzi sono stati cresciuti secondo le regole dei propri genitori:Carlos ha paura dei cani.Pochi giorni prima della Giornata della Famiglia,Mal,Evie,Carlos e Jay parlano con i loro genitori tramite computer.Malefica li avverte contro il fallimento,e la conversazione devolve in litigi tra gli adulti.Jane distrugge la barriera dell'Isola degli Sperduti facendo scappare Malefica.La sera,Crudelia,Jafar e Regina hanno reazioni ambigue vedendo i fuochi d'artificio dell'incoronazione dall'Isola ONCE UPON A TIME Nella Londra degli anni '20,Crudelia viene imprigionata dalla madre nella soffitta.Madeline,madre di Crudelia,addestratrice di cani,usa i suoi dalmata per terrorizzare Crudelia e trovarla qualora scappasse.Con il passare degli anni,Crudelia continua a vivere la sua vita isolata nella soffitta sotto il giogo della madre.Una sera,Isaac,l'Autore,visita Madeline in cerca di nuove storie per una giornale,ma viene scacciato finché Crudelia,dalla soffitta,non richiama la sua attenzione.Isaac riesce a far fuggire Crudelia e passano la notte in un ballando e vivendo senza preoccupazioni la vita.Crudelia racconta che è stata rinchiusa da Madeline in quanto sa che ha avvelenato i tre mariti che ha avuto,e Isaac racconta la sua storia:grazie ad un inchiostro e una penna magiche,è in grado di spostarsi fra i regni e modificare le storie.Dona a Crudelia,affinché non sia più terrorizzata dai cani,il potere di controllare gli animali.Terminata la sera,Crudelia si allontana per poter affrontare Madeline,ma Isaac riceve la visita di Madeline:è stata Crudelia,a causa di un disturbo psicologico,ad avvelenare il padre e i due patrigni.Isaac la caccia poiché non le crede,ma si accorge che la sua penna è stata sottratta.Madeline ritorna a casa e trova la figlia che,usando i suoi nuovi poteri,ordina ai dalmata di ucciderla.Quando Isaac ritorna nella casa,Crudelia ha cucito una pelliccia fatta coi cani e gli rivela che lui era un mezzo.Isaac,rendendosi conto di aver a che fare con una squilibrata,si getta sulla penna per riappropriarsene ma quando Crudelia tenta di fermarlo,le rovescia addosso l'inchiostro,trasformandole i capelli metà bianchi e metà neri.Crudelia decide di farla finita e afferra una pistola per uccidere Isaac,ma questo è riuscito a intingere la penna nell'inchiostro rimasto e a buttare giù due righe su un foglietto.Con suo stupore,Crudelia si rende conto di non poter premere il grilletto e capisce che Isaac ha fatto qualcosa e le dice di aver preso la cosa che lei amava di più e di averla distrutta Crudelia può controllare gli animali e far fare loro ciò che vuole.Il suo potere serve a Tremotino che la adesca nella dimora di Malefica:Tremotino le convince a unirsi a lui e ad aiutarlo a rubare il Sortilegio Oscuro nel Monte Calvo.Si trovano davanti la prima trappola:uno sciame di termiti succhia-sangue.Crudelia strega le termiti che arretrano al suo passaggio lasciando al gruppo la libertà di passare.Ursula afferra il Sortilegio e lo da a Tremotino,che rivela di averle ingannate e se ne va lasciandole imprigionate nel Monte in compagnia di Chernabog che si avventa su Malefica.Ursula e Crudelia decidono di allearsi e raggiungono un passaggio segreto,e Ursula afferra Malefica salvandola da Chernabog e la porta con sé.Malefica,Crudelia e Ursula diventano amiche e decidono di vendicarsi su Tremotino Assieme a Malefica ed Ursula,Crudelia progetta di impadronirsi del magico guanto di Camelot,artefatto in grado di localizzare la debolezza di una persona,così che i cattivi possano vincere contro gli eroi.Venuta a conoscenza che Tremotino è in possesso del guanto,Crudelia rapisce Belle per ricattarlo.Con un dollaro di sabbia incantato contringono Belle a mandare un messaggio d'aiuto a Tremotino e lo spingono a raggungerle al Picco del Diavolo con il guanto.Il messaggio viene inviato a Tremotino da Diablo.Quando Tremotino giunge,Malefica si confronta e,quando l'attacca,Ursula e Crudelia lo obbligano a mantenere fede all'accordo,minacciando la vita di Belle.Dal momento che esita,Crudelia ordina ad Ursula di stritolare il cuore di Belle;quando è quasi sul punto di soffocare,Tremotino lancia a Crudelia il guanto e libera Malefica. Ottenuto quanto pattuito,rivela il motivo per cui desiderano il guanto:conoscendo le debolezze dei loro nemici,saranno loro ad ottenere la vittoria.Malefica traposta se stessa e le sue alleate lontano.Tremotino riesce a ritrovarle e intende farsi ridare il guanto.Seppur Malefica insista a dire che avevano un accordo,Tremotino afferma che si è trattato di uno scambio dovuto al loro ricatto e usa la sua Magia per riprendersi il guanto.Crudelia suggerisce che si possa unire a loro,così i cattvi avranno la possibilità di vincere.Tremotino declina l'invito:afferma di vincere sempre,senza il bisogno di far squadra con qualcuno per riuscirci Regina ha intenzione di lanciare il Sortilegio Oscuro e le Regine dell'Oscurità decidono di chiedere aiuto all'Albero della Saggezza,che può rispondere a ogni domanda ma solo a quelli puri di cuore:poiché non sono pure chiedono a Biancaneve e David di interrogare l'Albero al posto loro chiedendogli come salvarsi dal Sortilegio.Biancaneve e David vengono respinti dall'Albero poiché Biancaneve aspetta un bambino:essendo frutto del Vero Amore il bambino potrà essere o un eroe o la creatura più malvagia e oscura della Foresta Incantata Crudelia e Ursula proteggono Malefica durante la gravidanza,ma non riesce ad impedire a Biancaneve e a David di rapire Lily per trasferirvi il potenziale oscuro che Emma potrebbe avere.Crudelia e Ursula finiscono nel portale aperto dall'Apprendista Crudelia arriva nel Mondo Reale ma tradisce la promessa fatta a Malefica ed abbandona la piccola creatura,assorbendone un pò di potere per mantenersi giovane Crudelia sposa il signor Feinberg e vivono nel lusso finché Feinberg viene arrestato dal FBI e vengono privati di ogni cosa.Tremotino e Ursula la ritrovano e la convincono a unirsi a loro e a raggiungere Storybrooke.Crudelia,Ursula e Tremotino hanno uno screzio ma decidono di fidarsi di lui e riescono a entrare a Storybrooke spiegando a Regina come uccidere Chernabog.Una volta entrati escogitano un piano per resuscitare Malefica.Il piano funziona e le Regine dell'Oscurità sono ricostituite Crudelia progetta di ritrovare l'Autore poichè è una sua vecchia conoscenza.Spera di ottenere il suo lieto fine.Crudelia viene a conoscenza del ritorno dell'Autore,lo trova e cerca di convincerlo a scrivere un lieto fine.Rapisce Henry,ricattando Emma e Regina,ma questo suo gesto la condurrà alla morte:Emma per proteggere Henry utilizza il suo potere per spingere giù da un precipizio Crudelia,che muore Nell'Oltretomba,Crudelia ha intrecciato una relazione con James.Incontra Henry e lo convince ad aiutarla a scrivere la sua storia,per poter tornare nel mondo dei vivi e ricominciare una nuova vita.Crudelia spiega ad Henry che la penna dell'Autore si trova nell'Oltretomba e può essere utilizzata e dovrà essere Henry a farlo,dato che è il nuovo Autore.Henry è riluttante,ma Crudelia gli rivela che,così facendo,purificherà l'anima di Emma,colpevole della sua morte.Spinto dal desiderio di aiutare sua madre,Henry stringe un accordo con Crudelia,ma,dopo aver incontrato l'Apprendista,comprende che aiutare Crudelia non è la soluzione giusta Crudelia ottiene l'incarico di sindaco di Underbrooke dopo l'esilio di Cora.Crudelia aiuta Regina ad ottenere informazioni sul significato delle lapidi del cimitero di Underbrooke,necessarie per rintracciare le persone finite in questa dimensione,ma,per ordine di Ade,elimina l'unica risorsa in grado di permettere comunicazioni fra i defunti e i vivi.Organizza,insieme a James,un piano per rapire la figlia di Robin e Zelena,per poter barattare la sua liberazione dagli Inferi,ma fallisce ed è costretta alla fuga Consapevole di aver esaurito ogni possibilità di tornare nel mondo dei vivi,sceglie di rimanere nell'Oltretomba e di prendere il posto di Ade,dopo che fa ritorno a Storybrooke in compagnia di Zelena.Per vendicarsi del rifiuto di Henry e del fallimento del suo piano,stringe un'alleanza con la Strega Cieca per rinchiudere gli Eroi nella biblioteca di Underbrooke ed impedire loro di raggiungere il portale per tornare a Storybrooke Curiosità -Crudelia De Mon è un gioco di parole tra crudele e demone -E' al 39° posto tra i 50 Migliori Cattivi del Cinema -E' menzionata durante la canzone di Zelda de L'Incantesimo del Lago -In Origine,doveva essere l'antagonista di Bianca e Bernie -La sua cover del cellulare ricorda la pelliccia dalmata -Odia gli Angry Birds -I Crimini di Crudelia sono: 1)Rapimento di cuccioli dalmata per una pellccia 2)Aggressività contro gli animali 3)Ha manipolato Gaspare e Orazio 4)Ha manipolato Isaac 5)Ha ucciso Madeline e i suoi mariti 6)Ha ucciso i dalmata di Madeline per farsi una pelliccia 7)Ha tentato di uccidere Isaac 8)Ha rapito Belle 9)Ha ricattato Tremotino 10)Ha mentito a Malefica 11)Ha rapito Henry 12)Ha ingannato Henry 13)Ha tentato di rapire la figlia di Robin Hood 14)Ha intrappolato David,Henry,Regina e Robin 15)Ha invaso l'Oltretomba -Nel remake live action del 1996 l'auto di Crudelia è una Panther De Ville -Selena Gomez & the Scene ha realizzato un brano intitolato Cruella DeVil.Il ritornello consiste in un remix del brano de La carica dei 101 -E' la 6° grande Cattiva Disney -E' il cattivo più famoso -In Once Upon A Time,il fumo verde che usa per persuadere gli animali è un omaggio al fumo verde del cartone originale -E' l'unica Regina dell'Oscurita a morire Categoria:Villains Categoria:Descendants Categoria:Disney World Categoria:Disney Universe Categoria:Live Action Categoria:Once Upon A Time Categoria:Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Tsum Tsum Categoria:Disney Villains Challenge Categoria:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Midship Agency Categoria:Fantasmic Categoria:House of Mouse